


Black Rose

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, also the apocalypse, but you know!!!, its really gay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Blackhat gives Flug a present (after the end of the world, that is.)(say hi to me on tumblr! ask me stuff too @ flughat)





	Black Rose

Blackhat admired the view.  
Absolutely desolate, debris for as far as the eye could see from civilization's past. To Blackhat, this was heaven; this was the world of his dreams. There was just one last thing missing.

"Flug! Get up here now!"

The doctor made his way to the balcony of the tower they lived in; over the years, it had been built much longer to accomodate for the inventions Flug needed to store somewhere, as well as because of the fact that Blackhat had money to blow. He stood in the doorway, "yes, sir B-Blackhat?"

"Come here." Flug approached, fiddling with the hem of his gloves that he still wore from day one of working with Blackhat. Standing alongside him gave him shivers; Blackhat was very intimidating. Blackhat stared down at Flug from his side, "Look, Flug." He held a hand out to the scene before them, gesturing to the scene of utter destruction with a grin. "Do you see that?" Flug nodded, holding back a few tears as the scene sunk in. In a way, it was beautiful to him, but also oddly sobering off his evil kick. There had been a point where he didn't truly want to do these things, but now...

"Yes. I see it."

Blackhat grinned down at Flug, placing a claw on his shoulder. "It wouldn't have been possible without you, Doctor. You made it all happen." Flug gasped, staring from the balcony down to their front yard. Any normal person would be appauled at the thought of being the very cause of the apocalyse, but Flug was flattered. He had been the cause of all this...evil.

He looked up at his boss, a smile underneath his bag. "R-really? I..thank you. It's- it's been an honor working with you, sir Blackhat."

"Just call me Blackhat from now on, Flug. Drop the professionalism."

Wide eyes went to stare at Blackhat, another surprised gasp escaping Flug's mouth. "...Sir, I'm n-not catching on."

Blackhat strolled over to one side of the balcony, plucking one of his prized roses from its planter, thorns digging into his hand. He treated it like nothing, really; barely hurt. He brought it over to Flug, placing it in his gloved hand. "Flug, we have the world at our disposal. I'm asking you to stick with me in this. I want you here with me." He leaned down to reach Flug's height, lifting his bag enough to reveal his lips as he got a little closer, "what do you say, Flug?" Flug, honestly, was shocked. He really thought after the apocalypse was said and done, the two would split ways, and Blackhat wouldn't need him anymore. This was a pleasant surprise to Flug. He leaned in a bit closer as well, gripping the flower a little tighter in his hand, rubbing a thickly gloved thumb on one of the thorns as their lips met.

A few moments after that, Blackhat pulled away with a huge, toothy grin on his face. "I'll take that as a yes, Doctor."


End file.
